habitacion 1414
by usakochiba01
Summary: Dos vidas en distintos momentos conectadas por algo inexplicable, el tiempo que los unió puede ser también la causa de que ellos nunca más se vuelvan a encontrar. SyD UA


D_**os vidas en distintos momentos conectadas por algo inexplicable, el tiempo que los unió puede ser también la causa de que ellos nunca más se vuelvan a encontrar. SyD UA**_

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naoko no me pertenecen para mi desgracia, sino ya tendría a Darién encadenado a mi cama, ohh cierto, si esta encadenado a mi cama, jajajaja

**Habitación 1414**

La universidad es un caos como cada inicio de semestre, cajas por todos lados, padres despidiéndose con abrazos, hijos incómodos, bienvenidas, entre todo este alboroto una chica de largo cabello rubio en dos coletas y enormes ojos azules se abre paso cargando dos cajas preguntando a quien quiera contestar

-¿donde se supone que es el 1414?

Un chico sale de un habitación y le contesta no sin antes recorrela con la mirada

-dos puertas adelante

-gracias

Balanceando dos cajas con cuidado sus ojos azules buscan el numero, el chico que le ha dado las indicaciones le mira con ojos hambrientos ella le sonríe y mira las cajas el chico le devuelve la sonrisa y se despide con la mano

-nos estamos viendo hermosa

-si claro

Murmura ella entre dientes el chico vuelve a sonreír y se da la vuelta para saludar a otra rubia que viene detrás a la cual le ayuda a cargar una minúscula macetita a la puerta contigua

-diablos, diablos, diablos, tiene razón quien dijo que los hombres no son iguales pero ahh como se parecen

Aun murmurando entre dientes se dispone a recoger lo que se ha desparramado de las cajas al desfondarse

-si Serena, vuelve a decirles a tus amigas que no necesitas ayuda para mudarte a la universidad, que eres sola, independiente y autosuficiente aja, y tu nieve, pero claro, todos están muy ocupados con sus cosas para ayudar a alguien ¿verdad?

La ultima palabra dicha en un tono mas alto, los demás estudiantes continúan ocupados con su propia mudanza, de pronto una mano le tiende un libro

-toma

Ella levanta la mirada para ver los ojos azul marino mas impresionantes de su vida, una gran sonrisa aparece en los labios de ella, él sonríe levemente y continua llenando nuevamente la caja, cuando está esta llena él le pregunta

-¿es aquí?

Su mirada se dirige a la puerta de enfrente, ante el asentimiento de ella toma la caja con facilidad dejándola con cuidado sobre una mesa cercana

-esta bien ahí?

-si gracias, bien, eh, te ofrecería una taza de algo pero – su mano señala el apartamento vacio –¿me das dos días para desempacar y acomodarme? Dime donde vivirás tú y te lo compenso después

La sonrisa de él se amplia, mezcla de nostalgia y orgullo

-lo siento, yo en realidad no estudio aquí, solo vine de visita,¿ supongo tu empiezas hoy?

-si

-¿que carrera?

-¿periodismo, y tu?

-yo ya termine medicina, que tengas buena suerte

Con estas palabras sale por la puerta despidiéndose con un ademan de mano, Serena lo ve alejarse y se da una palmada en la frente, cierra la puerta y se recrimina ella sola

-tonta, tonta, tonta, y le preguntaste el nombre, ¿no verdad?, claro que no estudia aquí, por lo menos es varios años mayor, ahh, Serena tonta, será mejor que acabes de desempacar de una vez por todas si quieres estar lista

la puerta se abre, un achica deja caer una caja en medio de lo que se supone es la salita y le saluda con entusiasmo

-hey,soy Mina, supongo tu eres mi nueva compañera, yo estudiare moda, bienvenida, no me veras mucho por acá, me pasare mucho tiempo en casa de mi novio, pero, si llaman mis papas, solo diles que estoy en al ducha y yo les llamare luego cuídate

Con esta ráfaga de palabras vuelve a salir dejando a Serena con la mano extendida

-mucho gusto a ti también

Deja caer la mano y pone los brazos en jarras

-muy bien Serena Tsukino, animo, que aunque es la primera vez que vives sola, siempre lo has estado, así que, ponte atrabajar.

Afuera de la habitación el chico mira la puerta por última vez y se da la vuelta antes de que una fuerte palmada le toque por la espalda, este se voltea a saludar la recién llegado por su nombre

-Andrew

-¿hey amigo, recordando viejos tiempos?

El recién llegado es un chico rubio de alegre sonrisa quien le pasa el brazo por los hombros

-y dígame mi estimado doctor Chiba, a que ya no extrañas ese ridículo apartamento de la universidad?, ahh, solo nos queda volvernos millonarios y conseguir una mujer hermosa, rubia de preferencia, ojos azules y que este loca por nosotros, ya, ya, tienes esa mirada de "pórtate con seriedad" pero sabes, deberías dejar las novias por correspondencia y buscarte una mujer de verdad.

-ella es real

-no la conoces

-la conozco mas que a nadie, es real para mi

Andrew mueve la cabeza reprobatoriamente, le vuelve a palmear la espalda

-algún día amigo, algún día

La puerta de los dormitorios se cierra detrás de ellos

Serena llevas horas moviendo cajas, desempacando, tronando bolitas del plástico de empaque cuando el cansancio le gana y observa lo que ya tiene mas forma de habitación, con un suspiro abre el closet vacio y se dispone a descargar las maletas, toma un banquito para alcanzar la repisa de arriba, bota al suelo algunas cajas vacías y en el entusiasmo su cabeza golpea el techo

-auchh, tonta

Se lleva la mano a la cabeza y se soba un poco, su mirada se levanta para buscar la causa y descubre una sección del techo que se ha movido, un pequeño panel, suspira y mueve mas la silla para componerlo, su mano tienta los bordes buscando la forma de encajar y se topa con una libreta , con curiosidad la pone bajo la luz y nota que es una especie de diario con pocas paginas escritas, baja la escalera y se tumba en la cama abrazando un pequeño gato azul de peluche

-5 minutos de descanso no me caerán mal

Abre la libreta y empieza a leer

**_Es extraño como ahora mismo todo esto esta rodeado de gente, puedo oír la risa de algunos compañeros en el pasillo, inclusive la voz de mi amigo charlando por teléfono y yo aquí escribiendo, "como terapia" ha dicho, no creo necesitar terapia nunca, demasiado rígido, dice todos, demasiado serio, dice mi amigo, no creo, solo soy yo, quizás no me guste estar rodeado de gente, pero no estoy solo, estoy conmigo, eso es suficiente, hasta que encuentre a alguien que el guste tumbarse a mi lado, leer libros en silencio con una copa de vino, mirar el atardecer o caminar bajo las estrellas, quizás mas extraño decir o escribir este tipo de cosas, pero, quizás tenga razón y esta sea una buena terapia, escribir, así que, es un buen consejo después de todo: escribe _**

Serena pasa la pagina esperando encontrar algo mas, el resto esta en blanco solo una letra D al final de la pagina, fechado 5 años atrás

-ohh, parece que tú no escribiste mucho mas ¿verdad?

Con un suspiro toma el diario y lo vuelve a meter en el lugar donde lo encontró cerrando la puerta del closet tras de si

-*-*-*

-Andrew

La respuesta viene del otro lado del departamento, a través de la música

-queeee

-la libreta negra

-¿que tiene?

-¿la tomaste?

-no tonto, si te la regale es tuya, ¿para que habría de tomarla Darién?

-no esta

-¿donde la guardaste?

El chico llamado Darién le mira entrecerrando los ojos, Andrew levanta las manos y se encoge de hombros

-ehh, vale, vale, es privado, pero que conste que yo no lo tome, por que no miras de nuevo?

Darién soltaría un suspiro de frustración pero le enseñaron a no mostrar emociones, solo una calma absoluta y es difícil romper con esos hábitos, cierto que vivir con Andrew es la medicina para remediar eso, pero, eso no es consuelo ahora mismo, se dirige nuevamente hacia su habitación, vuelve a abrir la puerta del closet y su mirada se dirige hacia el techo, un panel se ha movido un poco, suspira sin poder evitarlo, se pone sobre la punta de los pies y tantea el interior tocando con los dedos la liberta negra

-hace un momento no estaba acá, estoy seguro – golpea el diario contra su palma – quizás esto no fue buena idea después de todo – lo abre y mira con sorpresa que alguien más ha escrito en la libreta

-Andrewwwwww!!!!!

El grito resuena por el apartamento pero al respuesta son los altavoces con música, se deja caer en la cama y mira e diario molesto, pasado unos momentos lo abre esperando encontrar alguna broma, pero el contenido atrapa su atención

**Hola D:**

**_Escribir como terapia no lo había pensado, prefiero bailar, poner la música en mi reproductor, audífonos y bailar yo sola, yo libre, sin preocuparme si el peinado se mueve o si el vestido se arruga, aunque no suena nada mal lo del paseo bajo las estrellas, quiero imaginar que eres hombre, si es así por favor dame tu dirección, de esos ya no hay muchos, mas bien tipos que viven pasándosela bien, esos no me gustan, yo busco un caballero, eso si seria perfecto, aunque en honor a la verdad yo no soy una dama, no malentiendas, no me refiero a reputación, simplemente no se comer sin evitar quede alguna manera una gota de salsa caiga en mi ropa, usas tacones stiletto o vivir a base de lechuga, ahh, yo muero por un buen postre, una linda cena y quizás no tenga cuerpo del tipo esqueleto, pero pienso que mis curvas están bien, hay de donde agarrar._**

**_Se me olvidaba, tienes razón, escribir es una buena terapia_**

**_ Serena _**

Darién aprieta un poco las hojas del diario, respira profundo y bota el diario sobre la cama, sabia que ese no era una buena idea, Andrew y privacidad parece que no caben en la misma oración, toma una pluma de su carpeta y se pone a escribir rápidamente, cierra el diario y lo bota arriba cerrando con fuerza el panel del techo.

-*-*-*

Serena abre la puerta del closet buscando una chamarra, trabajar en el turno de la noche en al cafetería es mas pesado de lo que imagino, pero, sin ese dinero probablemente no llegue a fin de mes y al parecer dejar de comer no es una opción aceptable para su estomago, su mirada se topa con el panel movido de lugar, con curiosidad busca el banquito y tantea el interior, la libreta negra esta del lado contrario a donde la puso la ultima vez, el remordimiento aparece en su mirada, "no se deben tomar las cosas que no son tuyas" las palabras dichas una y otra vez por su madre vuelven a sus oídos, amo su hogar, pero eran tantos ellos que era difícil no perderse ahí, mira el reloj, aun dispone de de cinco minutos antes de entrar al trabajo

_S**erena:**_

**_¿Es tu nombre o sobrenombre?, porque serenidad no es algo que me llene en este preciso momento, no cuando la gente toma algo que se considera privado, la broma estuvo buena, dile a Andrew que gracias, pero, como lo dije antes, no estoy solo, y no estoy buscando a una dama, no dudo que tu lo seas, solo que por ahora no me interesa la oferta, salir de paseo o bailar, yo prefiero escuchar la música a bailarla, si, soy hombre, supongo ya lo sabrás, ¿mi dirección? Claro la sabes, que yo sepa este cuarto sigue siendo el 1414, y supongo seguirá así por mucho tiempo, la universidad no tiende a reenumerarlos cada fin de semestre, agradezco te guste la comida, es un cambio favorable ante todas las mujeres que conozco, por cierto, ¿no les pareció excesivo lo de la fecha? _**

**_ Darien_**

-¿la fecha?

Serena voltea a ver el calendario, y vuelve su mirada al diario, otra vez son 5 años atrás la fecha de la libreta, un mes después pero cinco años atrás, su mirada vaga al gato de peluche que le mira desde la cama, le tiende el diario y le pregunta

-¿broma? ¿Andrew? Te va una comida a que es idea de Mina, no importa cuan poco la vea, es una casamentera nata, pero esto – toma el diario y lo agita frente al peluche- esto es una broma como para quitarse el sombrero, tu que dices, ¿le contestamos?

Busca entre su bolsa un saca un lápiz, garrapatea algo, lo deja sobre la cama antes de echarle una ultima mirada al reloj para salir del cuarto.

-*-*-*

Darién prende la luz de la habitación, quien dijo que ser medico era difícil no bromeo, se quedo corto, la mochila resbala de su mano al ver la libreta negra encima de la cama, abre la boca para gritar y en perfecta sincronía Andrew se despide y cierra con un portazo al salir, Darién se pasa una mano por el pelo, mira la libreta y la mochila donde los pesados libros se asoman, la curiosidad gana, toma la libreta y se dispone a leer

**_Hola Darién o quien seas:_**

**_¿De casualidad eres rubio y te encanta usar minifaldas?, ¿un moño rojo y coquetear con chicos?, porque esa personalidad si se me hace conocida, sabia que eras demasiado bueno para ser verdad, lamento decirte que no conozco a Andrew, ¿es el chico que vino a buscarte la ultima vez? No importa, reconozco que si es diario es privado, pero, en defensa diré dos cosas, ese día fue muy pesado, demasiados cambios, difíciles por cierto y tu dijiste: escribe, yo obedecí, mamá siempre me regañaba por tomar las cosas de mis hermanos adoptivos, no piense que me quejo, los adoro, pero, a veces desearía haber sido hija única sin tantos hermanos adoptados a mi alrededor, alguna parte de mi siempre se sintió sola, lamento haber escrito, pero tu tienes la culpa, oye, dejar 5 años sin anotar nada, y no, la fecha no esta mal, tu si, es mas como soy una linda chica te dejo un calendario de regalo, para que veas cuan linda soy_**

**_ Serena_**

Darién levanta el calendario de bolsillo y lo voltea, mira el frente nuevamente y se pone la chamarra mas cercana, sale rápidamente y se encamina hacia un costado del edificio donde vive, levanta el calendario frente a si observando las diferencias entre la imagen, las bancas son las mismas, la luz que las baña es la misma que las bañaba ayer, el escudo de la universidad esta ahí labrado en bronce y al fin capta la diferencia, en la foto las lámparas son diferentes, de otro estilo y el escudo es rodeado por rosales, rojos en su mayoría, lo mas notorio es la fecha 2009

-no lo puedo creer

al día siguiente al levantarse lo primero que hace es dirigirse a la biblioteca, la chica del mostrador le saluda con una amplia sonrisa, él se la devuelve educadamente y pregunta por los planos de la universidad, la chica le informa donde encontrarlos mientras deja que el botón de su blusa se suelte accidentalmente, los ojos de Darién no se apartan de la frente de la chica al despedirse

-disculpa, creo que tu blusa perdió un botón, toma – saca un pequeño broche con el escudo de la universidad y se lo tiende – para que la cierres, gracias, buen día

Planos en mano se dirige a la mesa mas cercana mientras la chica se vuelve a abrochar la blusa, Darién no le presta más atención, su mirada esta concentrada buscando un lugar igual al de la foto, hojea varios planos, algunos álbumes y por fin se da por vencido, en el campus existen varios parques pero no como el de la foto, la ubicación o el contenido son diferentes, el mas parecido es el que esta cercano a su apartamento.

-tengo qué reconocerlo Andrew, te superaste en esta ocasión.

Deja los planos y libros en la mesa para ello y sale de la biblioteca directo a su habitación, el diario sigue en el cajón de su escritorio, lo mira intensamente y escribe con cuidado en él.

-*-*-*

Serena se deja caer pesadamente en la cama, apaga la luz, cierra los ojos, los abre de golpe y tantea la cama, se para de un salto y abre el closet, tantea el techo y nada, se deja caer sobre la cama con una mano sobre sus ojos

-vaya, ¿supongo que al fin te diste por vencida Mina? Tierra llamando a Serena, será mejor vuelvas a estudiar, mañana tienes examen, cama no me tientes

Se sirve un vaso de leche y se sienta frente al escritorio, lo bueno que este venia con el departamento, un gasto mas y viviría a base de comida instantánea una semana, abre el cajón y la ya familiar libreta negra esta frente a sus ojos, con cuidado la pone frente a si

**_Serena:_**

**_¿Por que rosas rojas junto al escudo de bronce? ¿Y las lámparas?, ¿que paso con ellas? Que ese modelo no estaba mal, ¿algún programa de edición y retoque de fotografías que me recomiendes? El trabajo es bastante bueno, se ve muy real, lo admito. Gracias por el calendario, pero me quedo con la fecha de hoy febrero de 2004, todo el mundo parece llevarla y no le veo caso llevarle la contraría a todo el mundo._**

**_No sabría que decirte al respecto de tu familia, la mía murió cuando yo era aun pequeño, me crio un tío mayor mío, acostumbrado a estar con pocas personas alrededor, así que entiendo un poco eso de sentirse perdido en la casa._**

**_¿cinco años sin anotar? En este mes he escrito mas cosas personales que en toda mi vida, pero reconozco que tienes razón, yo dije escribe y tu escribiste, quizás esto no sea llegue a ser la gran ilusión romántica de quienes lo planearon, pero, he de reconocer que es menos duro llegar a casa y estudiar así. Gracias por tus palabras que no van acompañadas de excesiva piel, que tengas buen día._**

**_ Darién_**

Serena toca la puerta de la habitación de su compañera de cuarto, el silencio le contesta y con cuidado abre la puerta, la lap de Mina esta enfrente de ella, agradece al cielo que ella le deje usarla, comprar una por ahora esta fuera de su presupuesto, busca el internet algo, al encontrarlo sonríe y lo manda a imprimir inmediatamente, apaga el equipo y regresa a su habitación, otra vez frente al escritorio saca el diario y con su mejor caligrafía que en algunos casos no difiere de su letra habitual escribe.

-*-*-*

Darien cierra el libro, son las 2:00 de la mañana, lleva tres días durmiendo poco por culpa de los exámenes. los dos que viene son cruciales para mantener su beca, cierto que su tío es un gran patrocinador de la universidad y posee todo el dinero del mundo, pero el prefiere ganarse las cosas con su esfuerzo, abre el cajón para guardar lo que no utilizará y el diario frente a sus ojos le hace sonreír, el echo de que no haya estado cuando empezó a estudiar, de que no se ha levantado del escritorio para nada parece cobrar menos importancia mientras lo lee

**_Darien:_**

**_No se tu, yo me muero de sueño, mañana inicio exámenes y entre el trabajo de la cafetería y el estudio estoy muerta, son las 1:50 de la mañana y le estoy robando minutos hermosos de sueño para escribirte, es cierto, este diario hace llevadero muchas cosas, y te vuelves el mejor amigo que nunca tuve, ¿exceso de piel? Me imagino a que te refieres, yo odio a los tipos que babean frente a ese tipo de mujeres, uuhggg, asco._**

**_Sobre tu pregunta de las lámparas, la universidad las cambio después de un corto circuito que hubo por estas fechas y dejo sin luz a tres dormitorios, si tu estas en la fecha que dices estar, yo que tu imprimía mis trabajos de una vez antes de que me de de topes contra la pared por la falta de luz._**

**_¿Las rosas rojas? Son mis favoritas, es un cliche, lo se, pero, aun sigue pareciéndome romántico el echo de que alguien te regale rosas y si son rojas que mas romántico que eso?_**

**_Te dejo dormir, deséame suerte._**

**_ Serena_**

Darién toma la hoja que venia en el diario y lo examina, es la impresión de una pagina de un periódico donde da nota de un corto circuito que deja sin electricidad a la parte norte del campus a las cuatro de la madrugada, su mirada se dirige al reloj de pared, 2:15, suspira, mira el link de internet al final de la pagina y la guarda en su bolsillo, se encamina a despertar a Andrew quien duerme despreocupadamente y aunque le mueve no logra despertarlo, prende la computadora de su amigo y empieza a mandar los ensayos que le ayudo a corregir en la tarde, deja la impresora trabajando para hacer la misma operación en su computadora, parece ser que hoy dormirá menos.

-Serena si no es cierto me deberás 2 horas de sueño

Su voz se pierde frente al ruido de la impresora

A la mañana siguiente los gritos despiertan a Darién

-hombre párate ya, no hay luz, no hay luz, el maestro nos va a matar, el reporte, el reporte no lo imprimimos, ya fui a las cafeterías, tampoco tienen luz, el centro de computo no tiene, Darién estamos fregados, vamos a reprobar

-Andrew si dejas de moverme así te lo agradecería

-pero no hay luz, un cable o algo así exploto y no hay luz, ¿entonces? Sabes que este maestro no da prorrogas ni por muerte natural, si, si exagero pero vamos a reprobar Darién

-Andrew

-¿que?

-para ya tus gritos y revisa tu escritorio

Andrew corre hacia su cuarto y un grito de alegría suena por el departamento, regresa y le abraza efusivamente

-eres mi héroe, mi caballero de brillante armadura, te amo Darién, te amo

-para ya tonto

Darien se zafa de su abrazo y se dirige al baño, al pasar junto al perchero toca la bolsa de la chamarra donde la nota del periódico permanece guardada, se apresura a entra al baño, aun necesita hacer una nota de agradecimiento antes de ir a clases

-*-*-*

Serena se seca las lagrimas y bota el bolso en el primer lugar que encuentra, se tira a la cama y abraza al gato de peluche morado, su mano busca a tientas en el cajón junto a su cama, sus dedos tocan la ya familiar cubierta de piel del diario que noche a noche lee antes de dormir, se seca las lagrimas y vuelve a leer la nota de agradecimiento de él de un mes atrás

**_Serena_**

**_¿Magia?, ¿hechicería? No lo se, fui educado para creer a pie juntillas en la ciencia y despreciar las emociones humanas, quizá despreciar no sea la palabra, dejémosle en no hacerles caso, pero esto que esta pasando no tiene explicación, hoy busque la pagina de internet donde sacaste la información, ¿adivinas? puedo comprar el dominio google, nadie lo han creado o comprado aun ¿tu lo recomiendas?, no aun no ha salido photoshop, supongo será algo bueno._**

**_Cierto, las rosas rojas tienen un encanto que ninguna flor tiene,¿ te digo algo cursi? A mi me gustaría __regalarle__ una rosa roja a diario a mi pareja, ¿sono tan cursi como pensé? ceo que si, te diré que gracias a ti conservo mi beca, pude entregar a tiempo, muchos de mis compañeros no._**

**_Por cierto hoy fui al parque junto a los dormitorios, están plantando flores nuevas y cambiando las lámparas, rosas rojas, a alguien se le ocurrió hacer una encuesta para saber que querían los estudiantes, ok, solo yo la conteste pero, me imagine que tu votarías por lo mismo._**

**_Una parte de mi ser consciente no puede comprender como nos comunicamos tu y yo, si lo que estamos haciendo es solo una bonita mentira, pero, me encanta esa mentira, me encantaría conocerte algún día y ver por mi mismo tu sonrisa, espero serte de ayuda algún día como tu lo fuiste para mi._**

**_Un enorme beso y dulces sueños._**

**_ Darién_**

-*-*-*

**_¿Una beca? Eso seria grandioso. Hoy mismo me acabo de quedar sin trabajo, ¿la causa? Un idiota se propaso conmigo y al dueño no le pareció que lo haya golpeado en respuesta, oye, ya se, regálame algunas acciones de google o algo así, ahora valen millones, es un tip para el mercado de valores, así no tendría que trabajar y podría dedicarme a estudiar tranquilamente, jajajaja, eso me gustaría. Mis papás aun siguen aceptando chico de acogida y ellos no pueden pagarme la universidad, estoy por mi cuenta, me alegro de tu beca, supongo serás muy inteligente, bien por ti._**

**_Gracias por lo de las rosas, en la mañana me levanto y alegran mi día, por cierto, saque sobresaliente en mi examen, felicítame._**

**_Buenas noches a ti también._**

**_Serena_**

Tres días después Serena se levanta abrazando el diario, las páginas siguen en blanco desde la ultima vez que lo tomo, se encamina a la ducha con desgana, la voz de Mina le hace pegar un brinco

-Sere, Sere, Sere

-hola Mina.

-sal del baño ya mismo

-me acabo de meter

-sallllll

Mina la arrastra literalmente fuera del baño, el cabello rubio le cae sobre la cara

-¿Mina no puedes esperar un segundo?

-no, un tipo trajeado te busca en al puerta, tiene cara de abogado de los caros, ¿quieres que llame a mi papá?

Serena le mira extrañada, ella no cree haberse metido en algún lio, a menos que el estúpido de la cafetería que se haya propasado con ella la haya demandado, la familia de Mina es de mucho dinero, más de una vez ella le ha prestado dinero para salir de apuros, pero quizás esto no sea tan grave.

-no creo Mina, pero gracias, dile que en cinco minutos salgo

Mina levanta los pulgares saliendo rápidamente en lo que marca el celular, Serena vuelve su mirada al diario y se viste rápidamente, al llegar a la sala Mina bloquea el paso

-espera cinco minutos, solo cinco minutos

El tipo de traje es intimidante, todo en el es caro, incluso su voz es pedante

-¿la srita Serena?

-ella no hablara sin su abogado

-Mina!!!!

El toque en la puerta hace que Mina la ignore y abra la puerta acompañando a otro tipo igualmente intimidante entra

-Anthony ella es Serena y es inocente

las miradas recaen en Serena que empieza a sudar frio y mentalmente cruza los dedos para salir de esta.

-buenos días, soy el abogado de la señorita ¿me podría decir el problema?

-pero yo no tengo abogado –los tipos ignoran la voz angustiada de Serena

-bueno días, soy el representante legal del corporativo Tomoeda, vengo en busca de la señorita para entregarle el titulo del fondo

Mina y ella se ven incrédulas, cada pregunta es callada por uno u otro abogado, una hora después los dos se marchan dejándolas con un montón de papeles firmados por Serena

-Mina pellízcame, estoy soñando

-si no lo viera no lo creería, pero el abogado de papá dice que es real

-¿pero cómo?

-no lo se Sere, pero es real, ahora tienes una pequeña fortuna para ti creo, que yo me lo gastaba en una semana en Milan pero tu que eres mas ahorradora que yo te alcanzará para mas supongo.

Las palabras del abogado dan vueltas en al cabeza de Serena, las palabras fueron muchas, en los términos mas sencillos que el abogado les pudo explicar fue que hace aproximadamente cinco años alguien llamado Darién Chiba compro acciones a nombre de Serena de compañías de internet, las acciones fueron muy pocas, la inversión inicial casi de risa, pero con el paso de los años incrementaron su valor, la única condición que se impuso fue que las ganancias fueran depositadas en esta fecha en pagos de la universidad y una pequeña cuenta a su nombre, la fecha acordada se cumplió y es por eso que el abogado la visito hoy.

Los pasos de Serena se encamina a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si dejando a Mina sin respuesta ante la pregunta de quien es Darién Chiba , la respuesta parece estar en el diario.

**_Hola Serena:_**

**_Lamento no haber estado antes, tuve varias cosas que arreglar, si las cosas salieron como pienso y lo que me cuentas es cierto, alguien te estará visitando en estas fechas, espero que lo que haya salido te sirva para terminar este año de universidad sin problemas._**

**_¿Cómo lo conseguí? Digamos que mi familia conoce gente que hace eso, espero de todo corazón resulte, espero no creas que ahora eres millonaria, las acciones compradas fueron pocas puesto que las compre con lo que gane con un trabajo de medio tiempo, hubieras visto la cara que pusieron cuando dije que quería compra esas acciones, por un momento pensé que se reirían en de mi, y no falto el que me dijera que era tirar dinero, pero quería ayudarte con algo que saliera de mi, para agradecer cada una de tus palabras que me han ayudado muchísimo y me han acompañado como nunca podre compensártelo._**

**_¿nos vemos mañana? Perdón, ¿nos leemos mañana?_**

**_ Darién_**

*-*-*-*-*

-¿Estas bien?

La voz de Andrew y su mano en su hombro hacen levantar la vista a Darién del diario que escribía

-si, estoy bien, no te preocupes

-¿quienes eras esos señores? ¿Venían por parte de tu tío?

-si, venían a cobrarme un favor

-¿y vas a aceptar sus condiciones?

-un trato es un trato Andrew

-pero amigo, a ella no la conoces, y vas a dejar tu independencia por ella, ¿por alguien que probablemente no exista?

-para mi es real

-vamos, deja eso ya, te presentare unas amigas y saldremos a bailar .

-hoy no Andrew

-ni hoy, ni mañana, ni pasado, vamos Darién, no puedo creer que estés enamorado de alguien a quien no conoces, que no has visto, que por un favor hipotecado a cinco años tengas que irte del país al terminar el semestre, ¿no puedes simplemente no hacerle caso?

Darién cierra con cuidado el diario, se pasa la mano por el oscuro cabello y sonríe.

-yo no soy así, todas las promesas las cumplo. Y solo cambiare de universidad, aun estudiare medicina, solo que no aquí, pero, puedes venirte conmigo si gustas. El dinero de mi tío alcanza para eso y mas

-estas loco

-si, pero la oferta es en serio

-jajajaja, eres único amigo, pero, ¿que pasar con el diario?, por lo que me has contado el diario solo sirve adentro de este cuarto, en ninguna otra habitación, ¿que harás entonces? ¿te lo llevaras? ¿la buscaras antes de irte?

Darién mira la habitación antes de contestar.

-no a ninguna de las cosas, ella ahora es una niña, no se donde viva antes de llegar aquí, no se ni siquiera como sea físicamente ella, solo conozco su alma, y me he quedado atado a ella.

-de haber sabido que eso pasaría ni loco te regalo esa libreta

-¿ya me dirás por fin donde la compraste?

-en un puesto callejero, la vi de camino a la universidad y me hizo pensar en ti, quien me la vendió dijo que todas las cosas tiene un lugar, vaya lugar el que escogió.

-cierto, todas las cosas tiene su lugar, y yo al fin parezco haber encontrado el mío

-estas loco, completamente loco.

*-*-*-*-*-

Serena entra en estampida en su cuarto, las notas del final del semestre en mano, toma el diario del cajón de la mesilla y escribe como cada día durante meses, el contestador suena dejando oír la voz de un chico que la invita a salir, ella lo ignora, igual que ignora a cada chico que se cruza en su camino a pesar de las protestas de Mina, ella ya tiene un novio, se llama Darién, no lo conoce, no lo ha visto, pero, cada día es maravilloso acompañado de sus palabras, ha llegado a conocerlo mejor que nadie, casi como a si misma.

La sonrisa de su rostro se borra ante las palabras que aparecen frente a sus ojos

**_Serena:_**

**_Este es mi ultima noche que pasare en la universidad, parto mañana para Londres, el semestre ha terminado y no puedo quedarme mas contigo, lo siento, no sabes cuanto te extrañare, me arrepiento ahora de no haberte pedido nunca una foto tuya, al menos la tendría de recuerdo para llevarla junto a mi._**

**_Me niego a ponerme a buscar explicaciones para esto que nos conecto, solo doy gracias a quien sea que este allá arriba por haberlo permitido, espero algún día conocerte físicamente, porque ya creo conocer tu corazón, son cinco años los que nos separan tanto en fechas como en edad, espero que algún día nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse, y estaré contento de saber que tu vida ha tomado el rumbo que tu querías._**

**_Estaré cuatro años fuera, si mis cálculos son correctos regresare para cuando tu estés terminando tu primer año de universidad, ¿crees que si paso por el campus pueda verte algún día?_**

**_Te extrañare._**

**_De todo corazón_**

**_ Darien Chiba_**

Las lagrimas de Serena caen sobre las hojas mientras escribe, lamenta no haberse ocurrido antes, ella escribe, guarda el diario en el cajón y un minuto después lo saca para leer lo k el ha contestado, se han preguntado de todo, lo que les gusta, lo que odian, lo que desearían, la noche esta por terminar y ella sigue escribiendo, él contestando y los minutos se acaban

**_Parto en una hora hacia el aeropuerto, mi amigo Andrew se va conmigo, el lo ve como una aventura más en su vida, envidio eso de él. Cuídate mucho, lamento que no hayas tenido fotos tuyas pero lo entiendo. Yo también odio que me tomen fotos._**

Darién abre el cajón por ultima vez, una sonrisa aparece en su rostro, amarrado al diario esta un gato de peluche morado.

**_Lo siento, no tengo fotos, pero, te dejo mi gato, es el único juguete que ha sido siempre mío y solo mío, ahora es tuyo para que te acompañe a donde quiera que estés, nunca mas pienses que estas solo, siempre estarás en mi mente y mi corazón._**

**_Al fin de semestre la universidad hace un baile de graduación en la parte sur del campus, es de gala y todo el rollo, si te dejas caer a eso de la media noche ahí estaré esperándote, si no llegas igualmente te deseo lo mejor del mundo_**

**_ Te ama_**

**_ Serena Tsukino_**

-yo no aguantaría

Andrew lee sobre el hombro de Darién el diario, este pone una rosa roja entre las páginas y lo mete al cajón por última vez antes de tomar las maletas y el gato de peluche, sonríe al escuchar las quejas de su amigo

-¿cuatro años célibe? ¿Acompañado de un gato de peluche? mátame, me muero en el intento, y su resulta que cuando llegues al baile es una tipa horrible

-no importara, y si la conocieras como yo también pensarías que valdría la pena.

La puerta de la habitación 1414 se cierra tras de ellos dos.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Diciembre

El salón esta lleno, el tradicional baile de gala ha empezado y todos visten lo mejor que tienen, las manos de Serena aprietan el vaso que tiene entre las manos, su mirada recorre el salón deteniéndose en todos los hombres que ahí están, muchos le regresan la mirada, pero no es la que busca, lujuria no es la mirada que desea, Mina le sigue molestando por no tener pareja, eso no importa, ella si tiene, solo que él no ha llegado aun, pero eso va a cambiar hoy, prometió llegar, ella tiene en la bolsa sus calificaciones, las que gracias a su beca puedo seguir estudiando y trabajar en algo menos exigente, quiere demostrarle que si sirvió de algo, de mucho su ayuda. Los minutos se vuelven horas y ella continua sola, Mina le abraza cariñosamente.

En el aeropuerto el avión desciende, antes de que la escalera termine de bajar dos jóvenes descienden de este ante la protesta de la aeromoza, al llegar abajo el pelinegro regresa sobre sus pasos a recoger un animal de peluche

-Darién no hay tiempo

-el gato, se había caído el gato

-deja el maldito gato Darién, el baile terminara pronto, ¿vas a ir o no?

-¿en que nos vamos?

-tu amigo al rescate, chécate,

En un costado una chica espera recargada sobre dos motos, Darién voltea, abraza a Andrew y se sube de un salto sobre la moto. Andrew abraza a la chica que le besa efusivamente

-cual es la prisa de tu amigo?

-cuatro años célibe, si novia ni nada de nada, hoy acaban,

-oh vaya ¿es bonita?

-él dice que si, solo la ha visto una vez, a inicios de este año en la universidad.

-no entiendo

-no importa preciosa, es una historia muy larga y complicada, ¿te la cuento enfrente de una copa?

Serena lucha por contener las lagrimas, ya no queda casi nadie en la pista de baile, sus calificaciones son ya una bolita de papel entre sus manos y su corazón roto no se puede ocultar, Mina se ha ido con su nuevo novio, ella dijo que estaba bien que la dejara sola, sus pasos se encaminan fuera del salón hacia un pequeño parque, sobre una banca hay un objeto, con desgana se acerca para reconocer una figura muy familiar, un gato de peluche morado esta sentado en la banca

-¿Darién?

El corazón de Serena palpita a mil por hora, su mirada recorre el lugar buscando a alguien, frente a sus ojos aparece alguien levemente familiar vestido en un traje blanco.

-hola, ¿que dice el periodismo?

-¿perdón?

-estudiabas periodismo, ¿recuerdas?

-ah, oh, cierto, cierto

Serena aprieta los labios, el chico que le ayudo a recoger sus cosas cuando se mudaba al inicio del semestre estaba frente a ella, era apuesto, sus ojos eran mas azules de lo que lo recordaba y una leve sonrisa baila en sus labios, es guapo, pero ¿Darién no llegará?

-disculpa

-dime

-¿no has visto a nadie por acá?

-no en los últimos minutos

-oh, ¿de casualidad no sabrás de quien es el animal de peluche que esta ahí?, alguien lo pudo haber olvidado

-no creo que lo hayan olvidado, mas bien creo que regresará a su dueño original

Los ojos de Serena se abren por la sorpresa, frente a si tiene una rosa roja de tallo largo

-te he estado esperando cinco años con la esperanza que decidas pasar toda una vida conmigo.

Las palabras ya no son necesarias los labios de ella buscan los de él besándolo con todo el amor que ha guardado durante un año para el.

-tonto

Ella se separa de el y le da un golpe con el gato de peluche

-y eso porque fue?

-pudiste haberme dicho que eras tú esa vez

-créeme que lo pensé mil veces, pero me podrías haber tomado por loco, no me arriesgaría a perderte por no saber esperar.

-yo aun sigo esperando

-¿Qué?

-toda una vida contigo

-eso y mucho mas

- Darién

-dime

- ¿de verdad me quieres mucho?

-si

-¿de verdad?

-si

-¿Cómo cuanto?

-mi amor por ti es mas grande que el universo

-te quiero

* * *

-siiii, volviiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, después de unas enormes vacaciones de mi ardilla he vuelto con este oneshot que salió de una tarde de ocio, de ver la película la casa del lago, el ultimo capitulo de sailor moon y mi alma sensibilera.

Dedicado a todos aquellos que me hacen el honor de leerme y en compensación por no haber actualizado mis fis de **la mentira** y **la venganza, **gracias a cada uno de ustedes que me deja comentarios, una alerta o me añade a sus favoritos, muchísimas gracias,

Asi que ya saben, déjenle nueces a la ardilla con el botón blanco de letras verdes ¿va?


End file.
